


Drabbles

by veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: The list of prompts is from Tumblr.The pairings are as follows:1. Kida/Mikado2. Erika/Anri3. Chikage/Kida4. Aoba/Anri5. Izaya/Mikage6. Shizuo/Vorona7. Izaya/Namie8. Izaya/Aoba9. Kida/Saki10. Izaya/Shinra11. Kida/Saki12. Mikado/Aoba13. Aoba/Kururi14. Shinra/Celty15. Izaya/Mikado16. Kuon/Yahiro17. Kuon/Yahiro18. Izaya/Mikage19. Izaya/Saki20. Izaya/Mikage21. Kuon/Mairu22. Izaya/Kida23. Fire Sandwich (Izaya/Mikado/Aoba)24. Izaya/Anri (this one’s a bit disturbing)





	1. "Good Morning” kiss - Kida/Mikado

**Author's Note:**

> The list of prompts is from Tumblr.
> 
> The pairings are as follows:
> 
> 1\. Kida/Mikado  
> 2\. Erika/Anri  
> 3\. Chikage/Kida  
> 4\. Aoba/Anri  
> 5\. Izaya/Mikage  
> 6\. Shizuo/Vorona  
> 7\. Izaya/Namie  
> 8\. Izaya/Aoba  
> 9\. Kida/Saki  
> 10\. Izaya/Shinra  
> 11\. Kida/Saki  
> 12\. Mikado/Aoba  
> 13\. Aoba/Kururi  
> 14\. Shinra/Celty  
> 15\. Izaya/Mikado  
> 16\. Kuon/Yahiro  
> 17\. Kuon/Yahiro  
> 18\. Izaya/Mikage  
> 19\. Izaya/Saki  
> 20\. Izaya/Mikage  
> 21\. Kuon/Mairu  
> 22\. Izaya/Kida  
> 23\. Fire Sandwich (Izaya/Mikado/Aoba)  
> 24\. Izaya/Anri (this one’s a bit disturbing)

When Kida woke up, Mikado was looking at him, facing him while lying on his side. He turned away instantly when he realized Kida’s eyes were open. Then he became terribly red.

“Mikado,” Kida called out in a teasing voice.

Last night had been so good, Kida thought. Mikado had been a sweet little thing. It had been his first time and he’d cried in pain but still he’d whispered in Kida’s ear how he’d trusted him with this and how it’d been feeling nice. That pretending had to go, Kida decided. 

He reached for Mikado’s shoulder and turned him onto his back and hovered over him, bringing their faces close. 

Mikado gasped when his erection brushed against Kida’s stomach and his mouth opened a little bit. Kida pressed a kiss to his lips, then withdrew with a smile.

“Good morning, Mikado. Welcome to the rest of your life with me.”


	2. Kiss on the forehead - Erika/Anri

“Anri-chan, you’re really really cute,” Erika said, surveying Anri’s figure in a cosplay she’d sewn for her.

She walked up to her and straightened the straps on her shoulders. Anri’s skin was peeling a little bit, burned red after the day at the beach last week. Erika wanted to kiss it better but she settled for a chaste kiss to Anri’s forehead that still made Anri all red and flustered in the most charming way.

“Thank you,” Anri said softly, looking down  
to the floor.


	3. Drunk kiss - Chikage/Kida

“We’re both drunk,” Kida said, his voice slurring, and continued walking unsteadily down the street. “But I’m underage. And you’re an irresponsible adult.”

“Oh, shut up.” Chikage didn’t want to hear any of that shit. 

Kida was no kid. Not when he seduced women twice his age. Not when he wanted to go shopping at a sex shop with him. Not when he drank. And certainly not when they were fucking. 

“Make me.”

Chikage grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into a kiss that tasted like sake and beer. Kida was like a girlfriend crossed over with a kindred spirit. That didn’t really make sense but was just what Chikage thought.

“I love you, you idiot,” he said, letting the alcohol do the talking.

That really made Kida speechless. For a total of two minutes.


	4. Awkward kiss - Aoba/Anri

“Anri-senpai,” Aoba said with a smile.

Anri’s heart fluttered in her chest. It shouldn’t have. She had Mikado. 

“I know you like me,” Aoba’s voice sounded as if he was absolutely certain and his smile grew a little bit cruel. “And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Saika was repulsed by him, to the point she was hissing warnings in Anri’s mind. Anri still let him get close, grab her wrists delicately and kiss her on the lips. It was tentative, as if he wasn’t sure what he was doing but was trying hard to appear as if he was. A shiver ran down her spine.

He moved away with a smile.

“I think Mikado-senpai saw us,” he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Anri looked up. Mikado was standing just a few steps away from them. His face was one of the most terrifying things Anri had ever seen.


	5. “I’m sorry” kiss - Izaya/Mikage

“I’m done with school,” Mikage said.

Izaya had been waiting for her by the school gate when she’d left the building for the last time.

She was now standing in front of him, holding her skirt down with her hands because the wind kept blowing it up, and thinking how that was the one good thing about dropping out. No uniform and no silly plaited skirt ever again.

“I’m sorry,” Izaya said. He embraced her, disregarding the looks they started getting from the other students and kissed her on the lips with a smile, as if he was proud of her rather than sorry for what he’d done. 

It had been several months since she’d met him and she knew how he was at this point. More often than not, she wanted to bash his head in. But somehow that always led to different things than violence. In the end the only injuries he’d suffered from her were the scratches down his back she inflicted on him whenever he was rough with her just the way she liked.

Many people who didn’t know any better would have argued otherwise but he was the ultimate bad boy and Mikage happened to like those a lot. And he was all for taking advantage of that fact.

“No, you’re not,” she said when the kiss ended.

“You always think the worst things about me.” He sighed but didn’t even argue.


	6. “I’ve missed you” kiss - Shizuo/Vorona

Vorona didn’t expect it was going to be like this. She barely walked into the arrivals hall and she bumped into Shizuo already. He was waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, dressed in a suit with a tie for some reason.

“Shizuo-senpai.” She nodded in acknowledgment, trying to string together something more to say in Japanese and failing because it wasn’t easy after two years in Russia.

She’d come to face that man in a fight and if she were to emerge victorious, kill him.

But he must have misunderstood because he embraced her delicately as if she was made of glass and kissed her on the lips and there was so much longing in that kiss that her heart started beating really fast even though she’d always thought she was indifferent to such things.

Then he gave her the flowers and she felt herself blush.

“Tom said you’d like that, so I…” he said.

She pressed a finger to his lips. It was unnecessary for him to tell her that.


	7. Seductive kiss - Izaya/Namie

Izaya is in the mood and Namie can see that right away. He’s been staring at her ever since she came to work.

She has enough of that after about an hour and goes to lock the door and then walks up to him. He’s looking at her appreciatively as she slides into his lap. He’s already hard.

“I’ll take pity on you,” she says.

He’s unimportant to her but they both have their needs. She used to save herself for her brother but then she slipped up, ended up drunk with a coworker at a bar and then in his bed and that was lost just like that. At this point it doesn’t matter if she’s sleeping with her boss. She wouldn’t have done that had he not been so young and easy on the eyes but as it is, it is just convenient. 

She practices her best seductive kiss on him. One day she will kiss Seiji like that and he will just melt, she’s sure of that.


	8. “War’s end” kiss - Izaya/Aoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is literally about being happy because the war ended, so I took it differently, sorry.

Aoba doesn’t understand precisely how that even came to be but when he wakes up he’s naked, Izaya’s head is lying on his bare stomach and he’s aching terribly after the previous night. It sure was lewd but he wouldn’t expect any less from a twisted man like Izaya once he got his hands on a pretty teenage boy. Aoba doesn’t know why he let him but his body’s already tingling with anticipation of again.

Izaya looks up at him and smiles languidly.

“So, how did it feel to be ravaged by the enemy?” he asks. “Since you didn’t answer me last night. Were you too out of it? Or just embarrassed?”

“I was thinking how I’m so irresistible to all the Orihara siblings.” 

“Once a liar, always a liar, right?” Izaya smiles.

“Get yourself a mirror, Izaya-san.”

“I don’t need one when I can just look at you.”

Izaya moves up his body and kisses him, his tongue plunging down Aoba’s throat and his hands reaching low and deep. That leads to the repeat of last night.

“Let’s call it a truce,” Aoba offers once it’s over, his hair damp with sweat and his breathing ragged.

Izaya kisses the scarred back of his hand and smiles at him but doesn't say anything.


	9. “Goodbye” kiss - Kida/Saki

“It’s fine, Masaomi. I understand that you prefer to be with him,” Saki said softly. “I approached you because Izaya told me to and you were so young and maybe you didn’t know any better. You can’t help it if you’re really not into girls at all. You should really give your all to the relationship with him because I know how heart-broken you’ll be if it doesn’t work out. And I don’t want to cause any problems for you. Please just let me go away. Don’t say we should stay friends. We’ve never been friends and we’re not going to be friends now. It’d be best if we were free from each other from now on. Just kiss me one last time and that’s it.”

He kissed her in such a way that only their lips touched and otherwise kept his distance.

It hurt to let him go. But she was happy for him. And that had to do for now.


	10. “I almost lost you” kiss - Izaya/Shinra

Izaya’s hands in his hair are soothing and Shinra sighs contentedly.

The wound in his side is still hurting when he moves so he does his best to stay very still.

“You’re an idiot, Shinra,” Izaya says, his voice raw as if from screaming.

“I did it to impress my love.” Shinra smiles up at him.

Izaya blushes, misunderstanding, but Shinra doesn’t tell him the truth. This is not a good moment for that, he thinks, and continues smiling instead.

Izaya leans down and kisses him on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispers in Shinra’s ear.

He’s so innocent, Shinra thinks. And he knows he’s going to be the reason all that innocence is soon going to be gone.


	11. Kiss on the nose - Kida/Saki

It was snowing. Really snowing, like it never did back in Tokyo. They were in Hokkaido, running some errands for Izaya, so the weather was understandable, but they just weren’t used to the knee-deep snow.

On the way back to the hotel, Kida was acting like a little kid and kicking the snow around. Then he made a snowball and threw it at her and she shrieked when it landed square on her face.

“Oh, I thought you’d dodge it,” he said.

He walked up to her with a smile and wiped her face with his sleeve. Then he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

“I’m sorry, Saki.”

“It’s nothing.” She smiled at him. “Just don’t do that again.” She reached up and dropped the handful of snow she’d grabbed before under the clothes on his back.


	12. Kiss on the ear - Mikado/Aoba

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Aoba asked innocently.

“That.” Mikado rubbed his ear, his face all red.

“This?” Aoba asked before plunging his tongue in Mikado’s other ear, making him squirm.

He smiled when he let go.

“Yes, this.” Mikado nodded.

“Sure, Mikado-senpai.” Aoba beamed at him.

Mikado honestly wanted to hit him. But he settled for glaring at him.

“I won’t. I promise,” Aoba said, looking a little bit afraid.


	13. Kiss on the neck - Aoba/Kururi

“Kuru-nee’s neck is smelling so good.” Mairu sighed, sniffing Kururi’s neck. “It must be that new body wash I bought for her. It’s Apricot and Olive.”

Kururi was standing still, letting Mairu run her nose over her skin.

“It doesn’t sound like a good combination at all,” Aoba said.

“It’s good on Kuru-nee,” Mairu insisted. “Try for yourself.” She let go of Kururi, grabbed Aoba and pulled him towards Kururi nearly making him fall face first into her breasts.

Kururi blushed.

“It does smell kind of good,” Aoba agreed, taking a whiff of Kururi’s scent. That probably had nothing to do with body washes, though. He pressed his lips to the side of Kururi’s neck, making her jump in surprise, and moved away with a smile.

“Kissed,” Kururi muttered, rubbing her neck.

“I told you he likes you, Kuru-nee,” Mairu said happily. Then she looked at Aoba. “Now, shall I tell you what kind of intimate wash Kuru-nee’s using, Aocchi?”


	14. Kiss on the back - Shinra/Celty

Celty’s busy reading about conspiracy theories on the Internet. She says she has to know these things to be able to protect herself against the unknown.

Shinra thinks that’s endearing, coming from a Dullahan. 

She’s trembling as she’s reading some passage that’s particularly scary and Shinra clings to her back and she doesn’t shake him off, too engrossed in what she’s doing. He embraces her tightly and presses a kiss to the bump of her spine.

She elbows him in the stomach and types something quickly on the laptop she’s holding.

“ _Don’t push your luck,_ ” written in all caps, in a font so big the message takes up all of the screen.


	15. French kiss - Izaya/Mikado

Izaya should have predicted sleeping with a teenage boy was going to be rewarding in some ways but disappointing in others, especially when the boy in question was a picture of innocence like Mikado.

“Have you ever kissed anyone before me?” he asked. He was sitting on his desk, facing the panoramic window. The setting sun was coloring the glass surfaces of the highrises outside orange and red.

Mikado was standing right next to the window with his back to him, the orange glow illuminating his silhouette.

“No,” he answered over his shoulder.

“I could tell, you know.”

“Are you disappointed, Izaya-san?” 

“It’s nothing we can’t fix.” Izaya smiled. “Come here.”

Mikado walked up to him and let himself be pulled close between Izaya’s legs. He opened his mouth dutifully when Izaya started kissing him but didn’t respond at all.

“You should kiss back,” Izaya said after a while of him doing all the work while Mikado was just standing there with his arms hanging limply down his body.

“I’ll try,” Mikado said softly. Something flickered in his eyes.

He put his hands on Izaya’s thighs and moved forward, almost pushing Izaya onto his back on the desk and started kissing him with obvious inexperience but none of the shyness he usually displayed.

Izaya smiled to himself at the reminder that Mikado wasn’t any run of the mill teenage boy.


	16. Shy kiss - Kuon/Yahiro

“Can we kiss now?” Yahiro asked, tilting his head sideways.

Kuon let go of his hand and looked around. He’d dragged Yahiro into a secluded place on the sports grounds and it seemed nobody was around.

“I can hear there’s nobody here, you know,” Yahiro said.

Him and his inhumanly sharp senses. So bothersome. Kuon sighed.

“You’re such a freak, Yahiro,” he said.

“I know,” Yahiro agreed.

“You shouldn’t just…”

Yahiro closed his eyes, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kuon’s chin, missing his lips. Kuon’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the sheer cuteness and he cursed inwardly, feeling his face become all red.

Yahiro opened his eyes and smiled at him as if he was the happiest man alive. Kuon thought, dumbfounded, how Yahiro’s well-honed self-preservation instinct must have been malfunctioning pretty badly lately, letting him fall for a person like him.

He ignored how warm he was feeling inside himself.


	17. Surprise kiss - Kuon/Yahiro

Yahiro moved faster than he could blink, something brushed against Kuon’s lips and then it was gone before he could tell what it had even been.

“What was that supposed to be?” he asked, bewildered, pressing his hand to his mouth.

Yahiro muttered something that Kuon couldn’t understand and started staring down at the ground, his bangs obscuring half his face.

“Take a grip. You kissed me,” Kuon said.

“I’m sorry, Kuon. I won’t do that ever again. Can you forgive me?” Yahiro asked earnestly, looking him in the eye in that perfectly innocent way of his and Kuon wondered what he’d done in his past life to deserve being saddled with an incomprehensible guy like Yahiro not only sticking by him no matter what vile acts he committed but actually showing romantic interest in him.

“Oh, shut up.” He grabbed Yahiro’s face, gave him a moment to adjust so he wouldn’t hit him and crushed their lips together. “There, you can do it again. Properly.”


	18. Sad kiss - Izaya/Mikage

This was that kind of day. Izaya was sulking.

Kine was standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Mikage was sitting on the couch. Izaya was lying on the one opposite her, his hand across his face, and whining. Well, what he was actually doing was talking about mortality, and his chances to circumvent it, and these chances dwindling, and his fear of death, and some philosophy shit that went right over Mikage’s head, but it all still sounded like whining to her ears and she bet it did to Kine’s, too.

“Are you done?” she asked when he went quiet for a moment after about half an hour of this.

“What if I die in the end?” he asked, his voice full of anguish like that of a child afraid of the dark.

“The world will be better off for sure,” she answered. Then she got up off the couch, crossed the distance between them and straddled him.

“Get a room,” Kine muttered.

“But I will miss you,” she said, grabbed the hand lying over his face, pushed it aside and leaned down to kiss him, long and slow.

“That was so simplistic,” he said when she withdrew. “But I feel better now. Thank you.”


	19. Exhausted parents kiss - Izaya/Saki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's incomprehensible. Yes, it’s Izaya/Saki.

All Izaya does with the baby is staring at it. He doesn’t touch it. He doesn’t soothe it when it’s crying. He doesn’t take care of it whatsoever. He just stares.

Sometimes Saki is exhausted. The baby is fussy and the babysitter quit two weeks ago and Izaya runs incomprehensible background checks on the candidates so it will take a while before there will be a new one.

Being with Izaya was supposed to be a dream come true. It’s not. But there’s no way out. Not unless she forfeits the baby. She knows that if she took it and went away, he would have found her no matter where she hid.

The baby is crying again. Izaya saunters to its cot and looks inside and then just stares.

She picks herself up off the couch where she dozed off for a total of five minutes after who knows how many sleepless nights and goes to the baby who spit up milk all over itself. She touches its wet clothes and identifies the problem but doesn’t feel like doing anything about it.

She’s almost ready to tell Izaya to take care of this himself.

“You’re a great mom, Saki,” he speaks up before she can open her mouth.

She looks up at him.

He walks around the cot with a smile, embraces her and kisses her on the lips. Then he walks away and puts on his shoes.

“I have something to do,” is all he says before walking out the front door.

She takes care of the baby for the rest of the day and all through the night in a haze.


	20. Jealous kiss - Izaya/Mikage

They’re both naked when Mikage pauses, taking a look at Izaya’s hips. There are palm prints there. She spreads her fingers and puts her own hand over one. Whoever left these marks had much bigger hands than hers.

She looks up at Izaya’s face. He’s smirking.

“Shizu-chan’s so rough,” he says, as if he’s proud of himself.

She feels like hitting him and she tries but he catches her fist. He’s not stronger than her but he is faster and it doesn’t help that she isn’t even thinking straight.

“Why?” she asks.

“Mikage-chan,” he addresses her, running a finger down her stomach. “There’s nothing to be jealous about. Unless you suffer from penis envy. You can’t replace him. But neither can he replace you.”

That’s not how normal people think, she wants to point out. 

She kisses him, desperately, with all the force she can muster. But he’s right she’s no Heiwajima Shizuo and that’s not only because she’s a woman.


	21. Giggly kiss - Kuon/Mairu

Kuon’s walking down the corridor alone when Orihara sisters suddenly appear at his sides. He looks around but Aoba is nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t really get what Aoba’s relationship with them even is but he prefers to be safe than sorry.

They latch onto his arms, the more outgoing one smiling mischievously. Kuon’s not really used to girls being that close to him but he doesn’t let it show and smiles self-assuredly.

“So, what’s up, Kuocchi?” Mairu asks, clinging to him.

“Nothing much,” he says, looking straight ahead.

“You’re free tonight?” She gets even closer.

“Not really.”

“Oh, too bad.” Her side is pressed to him at this point and her sister is also inching closer. It feels a bit claustrophobic.

“What do you want?” he asks, his throat suddenly dry.

“You look really cool, Kuocchi. We wanted to hang out with you. Be seen with a cool person,” Mairu says and laughs. He’s not sure if she’s mocking him or not.

“Yes, that’s a nice joke,” he says. “But you can let go of me now.”

“Who says it’s a joke?” she asks and stops walking but doesn’t let him go so he has to stop, too. Then she turns to face him and kisses him quickly on the lips before bursting out laughing. “I love your expression.”

His mouth is hanging open and all he sees is the sparkle in her dark red eyes.

Kururi turns to face him, too, but Mairu grabs the back of her shirt and drags her away.

“No indirect kisses, Kuru-nee,” she warns. “Aocchi would kill him. And we can’t have that, right?” She winks before moving away from him. Kururi follows her.

They leave and Kuon’s left standing there, not even sure what happened. Really, ‘weird’ doesn’t cut it as a word to describe these two girls.


	22. Last kiss - Izaya/Kida

It takes Kida some time to realize what happened to Izaya. He’s busy reconciling with Mikado and Anri and then with Mikado getting stabbed. It is only a few days later that he tries calling Izaya from the hospital. By this time Saki knows and tells him when he calls her to ask why Izaya doesn’t pick up his phone.

They’re on their own. Izaya’s gone. 

Kida’s conflicted between ‘It serves the bastard right’ and the fact that he slept with Izaya for months and maybe should feel a little bit wistful. In fact he doesn't have to force himself. He presses his hand to his mouth and stifles a sound he doesn't want to hear.

Izaya must have known beforehand, he realizes, because the last time they met he kissed him for the first time. And the last one at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this actually grew up to become the final part of my Izakida series: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12166497


	23. “Returned from the death” kiss - Fire Sandwich

They’re kissing on the street, disregarding the stares, because Aoba doesn’t know what else he can do to make Mikado forget and Mikado’s a mess more so than usual.

Ever since Izaya died and Kida went away it has been like this. Aoba doesn’t understand why it doesn’t get better. It has been years and they’re adults now, both out of school, but Mikado’s still so heartbroken over these two leaving he falls apart completely at times. Aoba’s the one picking up the pieces since he’s the only one left.

In Aoba’s mind, Izaya is like a nightmare, too smart, too cruel, too much like Aoba himself and Aoba knows himself well enough not to yearn to meet another him. That’s why he’s glad Izaya’s gone.

But Mikado would have given everything just to have him back.

“I see you’re still at it,” a familiar voice speaks up at their side. “Having fun without me.” And Mikado pushes Aoba away so hard he almost tumbles to the ground.

“Izaya-san,” he says, his voice trembling.

Izaya’s smiling and his smile only widens when Mikado hugs him tightly.

“You’re alive,” Mikado whispers into his embrace.

Aoba straightens up. Izaya’s staring at him from over Mikado’s shoulder and Aoba knows this is the time he should leave and never return but he stays rooted to the spot instead even though he’s no longer sixteen and he should be able to do something.

Izaya pushes Mikado away and walks up to Aoba with a limp and a much too arrogant smile on his face. He grabs Aoba’s chin.

“I see why Mikado-kun keeps you around, Kuronuma. You’re still so cute,” he says before kissing Aoba on the lips, then prying them apart, then deepening the kiss more than Mikado has ever done.

And it has been years but Aoba realizes he’s back to square one. Mikado presses himself against his back and embraces Izaya with him in between and Izaya stops kissing him and instead kisses Mikado over his shoulder.

Heiwajima Shizuo didn’t do a good enough job, Aoba thinks. And now Izaya’s back from the dead and there are too many twisted controlling liars in this relationship again to make it healthy for anyone involved.


	24. “We can never be together” kiss - Izaya/Anri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit disturbing

“That’s really touching,” Izaya says.

She’s standing in front of him in her school uniform with her glasses sliding down her nose and she’s breathing so hard she’s nearly hyperventilating.

“You’re not even the first monster that became smitten with me,” he says, though he doubts she can ever understand what he actually means.

The sword slides out of her hand and she tries cutting him but he stops its descent with his knife.

“I think I understand,” he says. “You want me because you can’t have me.”

She fights him some more before she gives up. She’s gasping for breath at this point and he decides to make it worse for her and approaches her and kisses her long and hard. She goes limp in his arms and all he feels is disgust. Kissing a monster is about as enticing to him as kissing a dog or a sheep would have been.

There’s a glimmer of hope in her eyes when he pulls away.

He spits and wipes his mouth.

"Bestiality isn’t my thing."


End file.
